


Doin' Dirt

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Confessions, F/M, Introspection, Jessica is in trouble, Kevin is such a tempter, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sequel, Sex Addiction, Sex with Killgrave addiction, Songfic, Sort Of, more to come - Freeform, sort of fun too
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Sequel di ‘My Way’Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt-Jessica ha un problema.Kevin ne è al tempo stesso la causa e la soluzione.-“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”Capitolo I Prompt 19: 3 del mattinoCapitolo II: Prompt 60 'Avevi detto che lo avresti fatto'-ATTENZIONE: QUESTA STORIA FA PARTE DI UNA MINI-SERIE CRONOLOGICA, è LA TERZA DI QUATTRO, QUINDI NON LEGGERLA SENZA PRIMA AVER LETTO LE PRECEDENTI ('24 Hours' e a seguire 'My way') GRAZIE!!!
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Jessica/Killgrave
Kudos: 4





	1. I: AKA I can quit whenever I want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nulla di tutto ciò mi appartiene, solo le idee folli che partorisce la mia mente insana ^
> 
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”
> 
> Prompt 19: 3 del mattino
> 
> Il titolo è preso dall’omonima canzone dei Maroon 5, che troverete anche sparsa per questa storia… in effetti ne è la diretta responsabile, per tutto l’immaginario hot che ha scatenato nella mia mente!  
> Tuttavia, la vera colpa è sempre più di quei due <3<3

  
_[ ](https://imgbb.com/) _

  
  
**Chapter I: AKA I can quit whenever I want**  


Killgrave difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato un’umiliazione tanto gravosa; lui che per lo più era abituato a causarle agli altri.  
Non era stato facile attendere che il sedativo smettesse di fare il suo effetto, ma ancora meno lo era stato chiedere aiuto a qualcuno che inevitabilmente avrebbe finito per vederlo.  
Ovviamente la scelta doveva ricadere su Frederick o Robert, perché farsi vedere in quello stato da una donna sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante.  
  
Alla fine aveva deciso di chiamare a sé Frederick: un cameriere avrebbe incrociato la sua strada molto meno rispetto a una guardia del corpo che gli faceva quasi da ombra.  
All’inizio era stato anche abbastanza ingegnoso da chiedergli di entrare portando un coltello, ma tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
Successivamente però non gli era sembrata la più saggia delle idee fare accostare quella lama affilata così vicino ai suoi polsi da qualcuno che in quel momento non poteva nemmeno maneggiarla nel migliore dei modi.  
  
Allora, seppur contrariato, Killgrave aveva ordinato al cameriere di guardare e non gli era sfuggito il guizzo nel suo sguardo.  
Non gli aveva detto nulla finché non era stato liberato, ma una volta rimessi gli abiti il suo ordine non si era fatto attendere.  
  
“Dimentica quello che hai visto e se mai un giorno ti dovesse tornare in mente infila la testa nel forno acceso!”  
  
- _In effetti, Jessica mi ha consigliato solo di evitare alla gente di cavarsi gli occhi, non ha detto nulla riguardo ai forni. E poi c’è anche la possibilità che quell’essere insignificante non se lo ricordi nemmeno che cos’ha visto stamattina._ -  
  
Killgrave ripensava a tutto questo, mentre l’auto lo stava portando all’aeroporto di Newcastle.

Del resto, Jessica gli aveva detto che si aspettava che tornasse a New York, perché mai farla attendere?  
  
\- _Sto tornando da te … e non so quanto sarò in grado di resistere senza vederti, anche a costo di raddoppiare i miei lividi!_ -  
  
All’uomo serviva tempo per elaborare i suoi pensieri, ripercorrere quanto successo la notte prima.  
Ebbene sì, aveva dovuto attendere fino al mattino, prima di essere liberato. Jessica aveva usato un sedativo molto potente.  
Jessica.  
La determinazione di quella ragazza non poteva che continuare ad affascinarlo. Aveva studiato il suo piano fin nei minimi dettagli e lo aveva fregato, ottenendo quello che voleva.  
  
\- _Questo è il punto. Che cos’è che vuoi davvero, Jessica? Mi continui a lanciare troppi segnali contrastanti._ -  
  
“Sì, è fortunato Signore, c’è ancora posto. L’imbarco è iniziato da poco, ma dovremmo riuscire a farla salire, ha solo un bagaglio a mano, vedo.” lo distolse dalle sue riflessioni l’hostess da terra alla quale aveva chiesto notizie sul primo volo disponibile per New York.  


Kevin le rivolse uno sguardo. Era anche una ragazza piuttosto avvenente, alta, bionda, con occhi blu resi ancora più grandi dagli occhiali con lenti quadrate che portava, e una divisa verde mare che le sottolineava le curve alla perfezione.  
Era un vero splendore.  
  
Peccato che lui non avesse occhi che per qualcun’altra, qualcuna che doveva raggiungere al più presto.

Conoscendola, si doveva già essere imbarcata sul più economico dei voli con un sacco di scali e un numero di ore di viaggio difficilmente sostenibile da reggere.  
Se solo fosse rimasta con lui, avrebbe potuto far ritorno nel giro di poco più di dieci ore, in prima classe, coccolata da ogni sfizio. E coccolata da lui, soprattutto.  
  
“Viaggia da solo, Signore?” domandò la hostess.  
  
Questo gli diede un’idea.  
  
\- _A me serve del tempo per pensare. E dieci ore per conto mio forse possono essere la soluzione._ -  
  
“Hai detto bene. Viaggio da solo. Mi farete viaggiare da solo. L’unico passeggero a bordo.” rispose, con la sua voce che rimbombava nella testa della sua interlocutrice, in modo quasi ipnotico.  
Anzi, senza il quasi.  
Nel giro di una mezz’oretta, un numero consistente di gente fra il confuso e l’irato si ritrovò portato giù dall’aereo dove era salito; chi ancora non era salito, si vide negare l’accesso; mentre sul tapis roulant più vicino i bagagli caricati venivano restituiti ai proprietari, uno a uno.  
  
Killgrave si fece strada tra quegli sventurati. A qualcuno suggerì di partire per una destinazione diametralmente opposta, a qualcun altro fece venir voglia di prolungare il proprio soggiorno a Newcastle, con altri ancora non resistette alla un po’ sadica idea di suscitare in loro un’irrefrenabile quanto inaspettata paura di volare.  
  
Sorrise soddisfatto, prima di imbarcarsi sul suo volo, ora letteralmente suo.  
In un modo o nell’altro aveva sistemato tutti i precedenti potenziali passeggeri.  
Senza farne uccidere nemmeno uno.  
  
- _Sto facendo dei sensibili progressi. Oppure mi sto decisamente rammollendo. Questione di punti di vista, chissà quale sarebbe quello di Jessica._ \- ponderò, mentre sceglieva il posto che più lo appagava.  


I vantaggi di avere un intero aereo a propria disposizione.  


\--------------------------------------------------------   


Jessica era così sfinita da quel viaggio di oltre ventitré ore che quasi le venne spontaneo mettersi a baciare il suolo dello JFK quando finalmente arrivò.  
A fatica si strascicò verso casa, che raggiunse verso l’alba, con il solo proposito di gettarsi sul letto, ma capì che era solo un’utopia quando vide chi c’era ad attenderla, sedendo sul suo letto, con le braccia conserte e un’aria di deciso rimprovero dipinta in volto.  
  
“Ti pare il modo di sparire così? Lasciando un biglietto striminzito dove dici che sei andata a cercare Killgrave, da sola?! Sono due notti che non chiudo occhio!” l’aggredì Trish, consumata dalla preoccupazione, andandole incontro.  
In effetti le occhiaie che adornavano il suo viso non mentivano su quanto affermato dalla bionda.  
“Meno male che non l’hai trovato, hai riacquisito un po’ di lucidità mentale e hai fatto ritorno qui!” aggiunse, avvolgendo la sua miglior amica in un abbraccio.  
“A dire il vero, io l’ho trovato.” la avvertì la mora, lasciandosi stringere.  
  
Di riflesso, Patricia la spinse via da sé, terrorizzata.  
  
“Ti sta controllando allora, vero? E probabilmente vorrà che tu mi uccida; ma sappi che venderò cara la pelle!” la mise in guardia la stella dei talk-show radiofonici, pronta a ricorrere ad ogni arte marziale accuratamente studiata.  
  
Jessica la scansò, un po’ annoiata, andandosi a sdraiare sul letto.  
  
“Ecco, brava, tu gioca a fare la ninja e io ne approfitto per schiacciare un pisolino…” mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Ma come, non sei controllata?” si stupì la bionda, mantenendo comunque la sua posizione di difesa.  
Mai abbassare la guardia, quando Killgrave era coinvolto.  
  
“Oh sì, controllatissima, infatti è lui che mi ha ordinato di dormire, prima di pensare a sistemare te…” bofonchiò la detective, pronta a sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
Peccato che qualcuno glielo stava impedendo.  
Una mano la scrollò per la spalla, nemmeno troppo delicatamente.  
  
“Jessica, cazzo, guarda che sono seria!” si innervosì Trish.  
“Se Killgrave mi avesse davvero controllata, non ti avrei dato nemmeno il tempo di parlare!” pose fine ai giochi la mora, costretta a svegliarsi. “Lui ormai non può controllarmi più. Almeno per il momento… anche se farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per far sì che non succeda mai più!” giurò all’amica, ma ancor di più a se stessa.  
  
“Aspetta, aspetta, frena un attimo. Hai detto che hai visto Killgrave. Intendi da lontano?” si accigliò Trish, che ci stava capendo sempre meno ed era una sensazione che odiava.  
  
Jessica ripensò alla notte precedente. Lontano non era certo il termine giusto per definire la sua vicinanza con Killgrave… ‘dentro’ sarebbe stato più appropriato.  
  
“No, Trish, l’ho affrontato, motivo per cui so che non può più esercitare la sua influenza su di me.” ammise la detective.  
  
“Come hai fatto? Come ci sei riuscita?” persistette nell’interrogarla la speaker.  
  
Jessica valutò il da farsi.  
Sarebbe bastato dirle che era riuscita a scovare dove si nascondesse Killgrave, avvicinarlo a suo stesso rischio e pericolo e poi dirle che lui, preso dal panico, le aveva imposto un ordine che lei aveva bellamente ignorato.  
  
Magari che era riuscita ad afferrarlo, lui le aveva ordinato di lasciarlo andare e lei non aveva allentato la presa, nemmeno un po’, finché erano intervenute cause di forza maggiore che avevano permesso a quel farabutto di fuggire.  
Sì, era un’ipotesi plausibile, un racconto che poteva reggersi su una struttura di menzogne abbastanza solida.  
  
Però era a Trish che stava parlando. La sua più cara amica. Sua sorella.  
Alle sorelle non si poteva mentire.  
  
“E va bene, hai ragione, ti dirò tutto. In fondo, è giusto che tu lo sappia… e poi se non lo dico a qualcuno credo che esploderò!” si decise una volta per tutte Jessica, andando verso la sua scrivania, per recuperare una fiaschetta di whisky dal cassetto.  
  
“Jess, per l’amor del cielo, sono le sei del mattino!” le fece notare Patricia, storcendo il naso.

“Fidati, ci servirà!” perorò la sua causa l’altra, prendendo i bicchierini da shot.

“Sei la solita esagerata… con seri problemi di alcolismo!” alzò gli occhi la bionda.  
  
Tuttavia, Jessica sapeva quali carte giocarsi.  


“E se ti dicessi che Killgrave è riuscito a privarmi dei miei poteri per un giorno intero?”

“Ti direi versami subito un bicchiere e raccontami tutto!” fu l’immediata risposta dell’amica, sconvolta.

Jessica obbedì, sorridendo fra sè e sè mentre riempiva i bicchierini.  
“E, fidati, non è nemmeno questa la parte per cui dovrai bere!”  


\-------------------------------------   
  
“Non dici sul serio…” borbottò Trish alla fine del racconto … e del terzo shot.  
“E invece sì. Premesso che i mesi della mia prigionia con lui sono stati un inferno, ora sono cambiate un bel po’ di cose… quando abbiamo fatto sesso e io non avevo i poteri, è stato dolcissimo e non è stato nemmeno solo sesso… abbiamo giocato, scherzato, mi ha fatto sentire davvero come a un appuntamento… prima di rovinare irrimediabilmente tutto e rivelarsi per chi davvero è…” rimarcò Jessica, che ormai stava al quinto shottino.  
“Non te lo dovresti mai dimenticare…” gli fece da grillo parlante la bionda.  
“E non lo faccio… quando sono andata alla sua ricerca volevo solo dargliele di santa ragione, farlo soffrire fisicamente, vendicarmi … ma poi le cose sono degenerate…” confessò lei, valutando se versarsi anche il sesto bicchierino, per poi desistere.  
“Jess…”  
“Il punto è che quando era lui a controllarmi era orribile, non ero nemmeno padrona del mio corpo, a malapena capivo che stava succedendo… ma ora sono io a decidere e non avrei mai immaginato che mi sarebbe piaciuto così tanto!”  
  
“Jessica Campbell Jones, non ti starai mica innam…”  
Trish andava fermata subito.  
Jessica aveva già intuito cosa stava per dirle e aveva pure usato il suo nome completo.  
Non lo faceva mai, se non per le questioni di importanza vitale.  
  
“Noooooooo! Certo che noooo. Vuoi che mi metta a vomitare tutto il whisky?” controbattè lei, con la sua migliore espressione disgustata. “Non è nemmeno una sindrome di Stoccolma, sarebbe troppo patetico, le super eroine come me non le hanno! Si tratta solo di attrazione fisica. Ormoni. Chimica. Qualcosa di animalesco.” argomentò la detective, prima di trovare il giusto contrattacco. “Scusa, tu il tuo stupido ammasso di muscoli lo ami o ci fai solo del fantastico sesso?”  
  
A Patricia per poco non scivolò di mano il bicchierino che stava reggendo saldamente, da quanto sussultò con un'espressione imbarazzata, incapace di articolare una pronta risposta.  
  
“Mi hai già risposto.” ridacchiò la mora. “Vedi? Sei in grado di capirmi, allora.” continuò, non capendo perché l’altra si fosse alzata, cominciando ad aprire gli armadi della sua camera da letto. “Il sesso da non controllata è incredibile, sono io ad avere il dominio totale, anche se Kevin l’istinto di guidare i giochi fatica a perderlo…”  
  
“Kevin?!” la interrogò con aria scettica Patricia, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
  
“Beh… è così che si chiama, no? Mica mi sono riferita a lui chiamandolo, che so ‘tesorino amoroso’ bleeahh… mi sa che è la volta che vomito per davvero!” berciò l’altra.  
  
Nel frattempo l’amica aveva trovato quello che le aveva suggerito il suo istinto diffidente.  
  
“Altro che vomitare, perché non mi spieghi un po’ questo?” la mise alle strette, estraendo dall’ultimo armadio nientemeno che la giacca di Killgrave.  
“Beh, ma quello è un trofeo… un po’ come lo scalpo del nemico!” fece spallucce la mora, augurandosi che non trovasse nient’altro di compromettente.  
  
Niente da fare, Trish lo teneva già in mano.  
  
“E questo?!” starnazzò, agitandole davanti il babydoll viola e nero.  
  
\- _Cazzo!_ \- imprecò nella sua mente Jessica.  
  
“È solo sesso, nient’altro!” ribadì la detective, innervosendosi.  
  
“Jess, io sono preoccupata per te.” mormorò Trish, con un tono carico di apprensione.  


“E perché? Non è mica una droga!” rise Jessica, sprezzante. “Posso smettere quando voglio; ecco, ho già smesso!” asserì, accompagnando l’altra alla porta. “Quello di cui davvero ho bisogno adesso è dormire!” la salutò, riuscendo a mettersi finalmente a letto.  
  
Jessica aveva appena fatto quello che fa chiunque abbia una dipendenza: negare di averla.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------   
  
Era notte fonda quando Jessica si svegliò, ma lei si sentiva come se fosse piena mattina.  
Poco importa che il buio pesto fuori dalla finestra non avvalorasse la sua tesi.  
Nemmeno la radiosveglia sul suo comodino che segnava le 2:30 passate sembrò convincerla del tutto.  
Era ancora intontita dal jet lag, ma aveva anche fame.

  
Cenò a un orario davvero improbabile, oppure fece una colazione un po’ anticipata, con dei cereali e del latte che miracolosamente non era scaduto nonostante i giorni in cui era mancata da casa sua.

Si accovacciò sul divano, con la scodella in grembo, mentre guardava il cellulare.  
Quasi sovrappensiero aprì la galleria.  
Non sapeva per quale motivo tenesse ancora salvate le foto che mandava a Kevin fino a qualche settimana prima.

Le cancellò. Facile, finché si trattava di un click; peccato non esistesse un metodo altrettanto pratico per il suo pensiero.

\-  _Sarà tornato? Sarà ancora in Inghilterra?_ – si domandò, affondando il cucchiaio nella ciotola senza sollevare la cucchiaiata, con un’altra domanda nella testa, mentre consultava la rubrica, sotto la K.

\- _Sarà ancora attivo questo numero?_ –  


C’era solo un modo per scoprirlo.

In fondo lei era una detective, quella la poteva ritenere un’indagine… cercare di capire se avesse ancora un valido recapito della sua Nemesi.

Insomma, era il suo dovere da eroina a imporglielo.

Evitò di mangiare, per evitare che il crocchiare dei cereali le impedisse di sentire il solo, velocissimo , singolo, fugace squillino che doveva fare.

Drin.  


\- _Sì, suona, allora è ancora attivo_.-  


Questa fu la sua accurata diagnosi, prima che si accingesse a spegnerlo.  


“Jessica?” si sentì rispondere, da un tono di voce maschile che era tutto fuorché assonnato, semmai sorpreso.  


- _Cazzo! Ma quant’è veloce? Non dorme mai quest’uomo? Beh, non stai dormendo nemmeno tu. Forse anche lui sta lottando con il jet lag!_ -  


“Jessica? Andiamo, lo so che sei tu… non ti sei nemmeno schermata il numero!” ridacchiò dall’altra parte Kevin.  


\- _Cazzo, che cogliona, potevo fare così, una chiamata anonima… le basi dell’essere detective!_ \- si rimproverò la ragazza.  


“Ma tanto lo avrei capito lo stesso che eri tu. Io lo capisco sempre.” proseguì lui, che era già abituato a telefonate in cui era l’unica parte attiva.  
  
Aveva come la sensazione che anche quella conversazione sarebbe durata un po’, quindi si mise a sedere sulla moquette, con la schiena contro il lato lungo del letto.  


Jessica invece mise la scodella sul pavimento e sprofondò meglio sul divano.  


“Però ha poco senso far parlare solo me; in fondo mi hai chiamato tu stavolta!” le rinfacciò lui.  


La ragazza sospirò a fondo prima di decidersi a parlare.

L’aveva chiamato lei, aveva ragione Kevin. Glielo doveva.  


“Volevo solo capire se avevi ancora questo numero.” cercò di tagliare corto.  
“Come vedi, sì.” rasentò l’ovvietà lui.  
“Allora, inutile spreco di esistenza, sei tornato a New York?” si rese ‘amabile’ come il suo solito lei.  
  
Tuttavia, questo altro non faceva che divertire il suo interlocutore.  
  
“È forse il tuo modo carino per chiedermi fra le righe se ho fatto buon viaggio?” ridacchiò lui. “Comunque sì, essendo stato l’unico passeggero non posso proprio lamentarmi.”  
  
“L’unico passeg…” farfugliò la ragazza, mentre la sua mente recepiva quell’informazione trasmettendole i più inquietanti, grotteschi e trucidi scenari nella mente.  
Immagini di morte.  
  
“Guarda che non ho fatto uccidere proprio nessuno. Andiamo, devi smetterla di pensare così male di me!” si finse offeso l’uomo.  
  
“A pensar male di te vado sempre a colpo sicuro!” rimbeccò lei, anche se era rimasta notevolmente colpita da quella precisazione.  
  
“Qualcuno mi ha detto che non devo sempre scegliere la via più cruenta!” le strappò un sorriso lui.  
  
Stranamente, lei aveva deciso di credergli, almeno per quella volta.  
  
“E il tuo di viaggio com’è andato? Fammi indovinare. Stressante, interminabile con dei cambi con coincidenze al limite del possibile, pressata fra la gente in posti scomodi e stretti.” descrisse né più nè meno quello che era stato il viaggio di ritorno di Jessica.  
  
“Ma… come?”  
  
“Finché ti ostini a rimanere al livello di stracciona è questo quello che otterrai!” la denigrò. “Ti ricordi che standard elevati quando eri la mia Principessa?”  
  
“Non ero una Principessa e men che meno ero tua!” ringhiò la ragazza, investita da ricordi che la opprimevano.  
  
“Hai ragione. A quei tempi non sei mai stata mia, non completamente.” la stupì con quell’ammissione. “Ma lo sei stata, qualche sera fa, in quella stanza. Noi due soltanto. E sei stata mia, con il corpo e con la mente, con le parole e coi fatti. Con gli abbracci, i baci, i graffi, i morsi. Abbiamo bruciato di passione e ci siamo desiderati, Jessica, come due normali amanti.” mormorò, con una sorta di gemito.  
  
Jessica teneva il cellulare attaccato all’orecchio, inebriandosi di quella voce.  
  
Ironico. Col potere di cui era dotato, Killgrave avrebbe anche potuto avere una voce insulsa, gracchiante, addirittura fastidiosa.  
Invece no. Era così virile, profonda, suadente e carezzevole come seta, ma capace anche di diventare roboante come un tuono.  


- _E poi quel suo dannatissimo accento Inglese!_ \- aggiunse alle proprie considerazioni Jessica, troppo presa ad ascoltarlo per ribattere; mentre si allentava la scollatura della maglietta beige che indossava.  
  
Cominciava a fare caldo.   


_Hey you, say that you're only having fun and then_

_You call me up at three A-M again_

_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_

  


“Sai, è curioso, dieci ore spese a chiedermi come avvicinarti di nuovo e poi tu mi chiami al telefono, alle tre di notte, di nuovo.”  
  
Accento Inglese irresistibile o no, la stava nuovamente facendo incazzare.  


La sua mente fu assalita dai flashback delle sere in cui lui faceva apposta ad andare chissà dove, lasciandola sola con mille dubbi nella mente che lui le creava, di proposito.Inevitabilmente, lei poi finiva per chiamarlo alle tre di notte o anche più tardi, insonne, insicura, infelice.  
  
“‘Brutto stronzo, tu mi avevi chiesto di essere disperata e gelosa, senza te!”gli rinfacciò, furibonda.  


“Forse, ma non te l’ho chiesto adesso, né tantomeno ti ho chiesto di piombarmi a casa un paio di sere fa…” le fece notare lui.  
  
_\- Dannazione, perché ha sempre la risposta pronta… e perché ho di nuovo caldo?_ \- si morse le labbra Jessica, frustrata.  


“Oh, Jessica, se già era stato meraviglioso averti fra le mie braccia quando eri indifesa e indebolita, averti lì davanti a me, nel pieno del tuo potere, quella furia selvaggia con cui hai cominciato a dominarmi….” ansimò lui e… era un rumore di cerniera abbassata quello che lei aveva appena sentito?  
  
_\- Oh, merda, sta davvero… ?_ \- si domandò lei, accarezzando inconsciamente il collo.  
  
“Sempre più veloce, sempre più violenta, la mia bellissima e indomita amazzone … mi sembra ancora di sentirti, con le tue gambe attorno ai miei fianchi, a cingerli come tenaglie, il tuo calore, i tuoi versi, il fuoco che avevi nello sguardo… quel fuoco arde solo per me, vero Jeessiccaaahhhh…” continuò a darsi piacere lui, mentre le parlava, adattando il ritmo ai ricordi che evocava.  


Lei non voleva perdersi un solo istante, con una mano che pressava il microfono del cellulare all’orecchio e l’altra che cominciava a stuzzicarsi i seni, già liberi dal fastidioso ingombro del reggiseno, era sufficiente oltrepassare la canotta.  
  
“Jess, tu lo sai cosa provo per te, più di una volta ho giocato a carte scoperte con te… quanto a quello che provi tu, non è chiaro… ma qualcosa lo provi. C’è qualcosa fra noi, qualcosa che non puoi più ignorare…” mormorò lui, intento nella sua attività.  


Jessica non parlava più, ma cominciava a trovare insopportabili tutti gli indumenti che aveva addosso.  
  
“Oh, Jessica, se tu fossi qui con me in questo momento, vuoi saperlo cosa ti farei?” la stuzzicò lui, rallentando la velocità su di sé.  
  
“N..no…” fu la troppo debole protesta della ragazza

“Ti strapperei tutti i vestiti di dosso, senza poesia, senza pazienza, poi ti solleverei fra le mie braccia, mi avvinghieresti le gambe attorno alla vita, magari indossando ancora i tuoi stivaletti… poi ti spingerei contro il muro e lo faremmo lì, contro la parete, più e più volte, non avrei certo paura di spezzarti…e poi morderei ogni centimetro della tua pelle che mi è accessibie e...” fantasticò lui, con gli occhi già chiusi.

“Dimmelo, Jessica, dimmi cosa vorresti farmi tu, gioca con me, immaginami lì con te, che ti accarezzo, che…”  


Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu…. 

Jessica aveva riattaccato e questo aveva interrotto la magia.  
  
_Hey you, don't wanna love you on the telephone_

_You're hanging up and I am all alone_

_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_

Era stato bello amarla al telefono, ma a Kevin non bastava.  
Quel suo rifiuto, anche se solo virtuale, lo aveva fatto ripiombare nella solitudine e nell’insoddisfazione.  
  
\- _Quella ragazza mi renderà pazzo_!-

_And now I wanna find you but you're off the run_

_My heart's exploding like a burning sun_

_And I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts_

  
Avrebbe voluto andare da lei, ma qualcosa gli diceva che era meglio non forzare le cose.  
Forse sarebbe venuta lei da lui o forse no; ma qualcosa gli diceva che era meglio aspettare.  
Sentiva che questa volta era diverso, una Jessica che non poteva controllare era una nuova Jessica e sarebbe stato ancora più soddisfacente averla.  
Sentiva il cuore esplodergli con la forza di un sole che brucia, al pensiero che lei potesse davvero provare verso lui qualcosa di non comandato.

E forse stava già succedendo.  
  
\- _Forse non ha riattaccato perché disgustata, ma spaventata. Da se stessa e da quello che sente per me… qualsiasi cosa sia. Forse dovrei giocare un po’ su questa cosa…_ -  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kevin non si era affatto sbagliato.  
Jessica aveva prontamente riattaccato sgomenta, ma per una sorta di consapevolezza che l’aveva investita.  
  
\- _Oh, merda, ce l’ho davvero una dipendenza!_ -  


Non serviva a nulla farsi prendere dal panico.  
Era brava a combattere le dipendenze, ci sapeva fare.  
Aveva aiutato Malcom a uscirne, perché non avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso su di lei?  
  
\- _Devo solo evitare Kevin il più possibile. Non si può cadere in tentazione se manca la tentazione stessa!_ \- si disse, fiduciosa.

Però le bastava chiudere gli occhi per sentire nuovamente quel che le aveva detto, con quella voce che le dava i brividi… non per il potere che esercitava sugli altri, ma per quello che scatenava dentro di lei.  
  
Fu questione di pochi attimi prima che la sua mano si facesse strada fra i pantaloncini del pigiama e la mente fra le fantasie e i ricordi.  
Del resto, anche picchiarlo la eccitava da matti, ancora di più quando lo faceva sanguinare.  
Tanto fra di loro quello poteva essere quasi considerato un preliminare.  
  
La mano aveva continuato il suo dovere fino a riceverne la calda e umida ricompensa; questo prima che le arrivasse un messaggio sul cellulare.

E lei non aveva dubbi su chi potesse essere il mittente.  
  
‘Lo hai fatto anche tu, non è vero? Andiamo, so che l’hai fatto. Buonanotte, mia ragazzaccia. K’  
  
\- _Oh, cazzo!_ -  
  
  
TBC

_Stavolta ero partita con toni decisamente più leggerini (quasi da commedia, ho detto quasi) ma sul finale questi due hanno ripreso il controllo e si è tinto un’altra volta tutto di rosso ^^’_

_Ma vi giuro che almeno una su di loro a rating puramente verde riuscirò a scriverla *ammicca a un prompt della challenge Natalizia, forse due_ *  
  
_Come sempre, se vi va di darmi un parere, positivo o critico che sia, ve ne sarò un sacco grata._

_Se vi va, appuntamento con la seconda parte, che sarà incentrata sul resto della cover, un altro prompt e le altre parti della canzone (se volete spoilerarvi tutto andate a sentirvela ;P )_

__


	2. Chapter II: AKA Enemies with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sogni bagnati, questioni di orgoglio, momenti inquietanti, confessioni e strane teorie... e poi ... l'atmosfera si surriscalderà!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che è impaginato da cani, ho fatto a botte con l'editor, fidatevi, prima usciva anche più orribile ^^'
> 
> p.. grazie infinite per i kudos <3 è l'unico motivo per cui l'ho aggiornata anche in Italiano, pensavo non leggersse nessuno, lol

  
_[ ](https://imgbb.com/) _   
  
**Chapter II: AKA Enemies with Benefits**   
  
  
  
Buio.  
Flash viola.  
Il suo respiro sul suo collo.  
Le sue braccia che la stringevano a sé.  
Le sue mani che la toccavano ovunque.  
La sua lingua che le leccava la guancia.  
La sua voce di seta che le sussurrava ‘Sei mia e mia soltanto.’  
  
Jessica si svegliò di soprassalto.  
Ancora quei sogni nel cuore della notte.  
Ormai andava avanti così da una settimana.  
La differenza, nonché la cosa che la terrorizzava di più, era che non c’entrava con il suo PTSD.  
Non erano paranoie.  
Non erano ansie.  
Non erano crisi.  
Soprattutto, non erano incubi.  
Jessica non si svegliava in preda al panico, col cuore in gola, spaventata.  
Jessica si svegliava, felice, appagata e… decisamente bagnata.  
  
Jessica Jones stava facendo sogni erotici su Killgrave.  
Da una settimana.  
Esattamente il tempo trascorso da quella loro ultima telefonata.  
  
“Merda! Non posso continuare così!” borbottò la detective, alzandosi dal letto, per infilarsi nella doccia. Fredda.  
Ormai la sua routine.  
Tornò all’incirca un quarto d’ora dopo, avvolta in un asciugamano, sedendosi sul letto.  
Inspirò ed espirò profondamente.  
“Birch Street. Higgins Drive. Cobalt Lane.”  
  
Rise da sola per quello che stava facendo.  
  
\- _Quella stupida filastrocca mi ha aiutato a malapena quando avevo i miei attacchi di panico, perchè mai dovrebbe far qualcosa ora?_ -  
  
C’era qualcosa che davvero la rilassava, un posto dove era stata bene. Il _Tyne Bridge_ di _Newcastle_ , quando ci era salita sopra e si era soffermata a guardare il panorama l’aveva pervasa una sensazione di pace e serenità.  
Peccato che non fosse propriamente comodo né tantomeno economico da raggiungere.  
Avrebbe potuto saltare sul _Ponte di Brooklin_ , ma non era la stessa cosa.  
Se non altro, le rimanevano le foto.  
Prese il cellulare e risalì alla relativa cartella nella sua galleria.  
Vedere quei panorami aveva davvero un effetto terapeutico.  
Jessica non pensava più a niente, non pensava più a lui.  
Questo prima di arrivare anche all’ultima foto che aveva scattato dal ponte.  
Fece scorrere il dito in avanti, ricordandosi troppo tardi dell’ultima foto che apparteneva a quella cartella, a quel viaggio, a quell’incontro.  
  
L’immagine di Kevin malmenato e legato nudo nel suo letto faceva bella mostra di sé sul suo display.  
  
\- _Mm… lo vorrei ora legato al mio di letto…_ -  
  
La tentazione di spedirgli quella foto con sotto il relativo ed esplicito messaggio ‘Ti va di rifarlo?’ fu forte, ma quel poco di lucidità e buon senso che le rimanevano ebbero la meglio.  
  
\- _NO, cazzo, Jessica, no!_ \- chiuse la galleria e gettò il telefono lontano da sé.  
  
Fortunatamente trovò un impatto morbido all’atterraggio, altrimenti si sarebbe spaccato in mille pezzi.  
  
- _Scolati un’intera bottiglia di Whisky, se ti serve, ma non pensarci più, e dormi!_ \- si impose, frustrata.   
  
  
\----------------------------------------    
  
Erano passati tredici giorni, senza che avessero più avuto contatti.   
Kevin per primo si era imposto di non essere lui a cercarla.   
Aveva avuto di che distrarsi, i dolorosissimi esperimenti a cui si era sottoposto ne erano un esempio.   
L’ultimo gli aveva causato addirittura un intero giorno di svenimento, ma almeno sperava potesse dare i giusti risultati.   
  
E ancora non aveva finito. Aveva sentito parlare di una sostanza che poteva incrementare il processo.   
Aveva già appuntamento la sera dopo, al  _Deluxy Hall_ con chi quella sostanza poteva fornirgliela.   
Non era gente facile con la quale trattare, per quello non poteva mandare un galoppino qualsiasi.   
Doveva pensarci lui stesso.   
Tutte queste macchinazioni di sicuro lo avevano aiutato a ingannare un po’ il tempo, anche se trovava denigrante che Jessica non si fosse fatta più viva.   
  
Aveva anche provato ad intrattenersi con delle ‘signorine allegre ‘ - tre, contemporaneamente, per il semplice motivo che lui poteva - ma già soltanto dopo i primi baci le aveva invitate a tornarsene a casa loro.   
A piedi. Raccomandandosi che non si curassero mai di guardare la strada, prima di attraversare.   
Se non fossero arrivate vive dall’altra parte, sarebbe stato imputabile ai riflessi poco all’erta degli autisti Newyorkesi, non certo a Killgrave.   
  
Era ormai l’alba del quattordicesimo giorno quando, all’una passata, lui entrò in un locale, nei pressi di  _Madison Square Garden_ .   
L’arredamento era elegante, ma non eccessivo, c’era un grande lampadario a forma di cerchio al centro del soffitto, ma quel che più lo aveva attirato era quell’adorabile luce viola all’interno, per creare atmosfera.   
  
“Signore, mi spiace, stiamo chiudendo..” lo avvisò l’unico cameriere rimasto a finire il turno, mentre il locale si svuotava.   
  
- _Ecco, bravi, tutti, vedete di andarvene. Non ho bisogno di audience troppo numerose da gestire, perché con i risultati che ho raggiunto finirebbe per obbedirmi l’intero locale!_ \- ponderò il bell’Inglese, mentre squadrava chi gli aveva rivolto la parola.   
  
Un ragazzo giovane, alto, biondo, piuttosto belloccio; probabilmente un modello o un attore che faceva quel lavoro per mantenersi gli studi all’accademia o per realizzare un book fotografico di alto livello.

“Per me sei ancora aperto.” disse suadente Killgrave.

“Ma certo, signore!” sorrise affabile il giovanotto. “Cosa posso offrirle?”

“Il tuo migliore bourbon … e un consiglio.” rispose l’uomo, mentre prendeva posto su uno sgabello vicino al bancone in quel lounge bar ormai vuoto.

Il barista provvedette a fare quanto richiesto, servendogli un bourbon sufficientemente invecchiato nell’apposito bicchiere.  
  
\- _Un neat glass anziché il solito, volgare bicchiere basso e rotondo. Però, il ragazzo ci sa fare!_ \- apprezzò l’accuratezza l’incantatore, osservando il colore aranciato del liquore.  
  
“Nei film il protagonista parla sempre con un barman dei suoi problemi amorosi, vogliamo provare?” disse Kevin, rigirando il liquore nel bicchiere, più volte, con un’ estenuante lentezza.

“Sicuro, amico, ne ascolto sempre tanti di problemi.”  
  
Killgrave lo scrutò gelido, mentre continuava a girare il liquido nel bicchiere.  
  
“Non sono tuo amico, tanto per cominciare. Rivolgiti a me chiamandomi ‘signore’!’” berciò.  
  
“S-sì signore.” balbettò l’altro, in evidente soggezione.

“Tu come ti chiami?”

“Jimmy, signore.”  
  
“Non che me ne importi qualcosa, ma renderà più agevole la conversazione!” chiarì lui, asettico, portando il bicchiere al naso e inspirando ad occhi chiusi, lasciandosi colpire dalle note di tabacco, noce moscata, cannella e chiodi di garofano.  
  
“Vedi, Jimmy, c’è questa ragazza… io la amo da impazzire... e lei, beh, lei è un rompicapo continuo, ma io sono sicuro che lei provi qualcosa per me. Anche più di qualcosa. C’è una tale chimica fra noi e anche lei lo sa, solo che non vuole ammetterlo e ora si è messa in testa di evitarmi in ogni modo, però io stavolta non ho alcuna intenzione di rincorrerla.” cominciò il suo racconto, mentre assaporava i primi sorsi, lasciando che il bourbon toccasse ogni parte della sua lingua.  
  
Il bourbon lo rappresentava bene: aveva mille gusti, mille sfaccettature. Era imprevedibile.  
Proprio come lui.  
  
“Giusto. Farsi desiderare è sempre una mossa valida.” si complimentò il barista, pulendo il bancone. “Anche se...”

“Anche se?” ripeté Killgrave, sul chi va là, per poi sorseggiare il suo drink.  


“Un piccolo test andrebbe fatto. Non dico chiamarla, ma sondare il terreno, magari mandandole un WhatsApp . Se impiega poco a rispondere vuol dire che non aspettava altro. Se visualizza e non risponde entro un paio d’ore... allora meglio lasciar perdere.” lo consigliò il ragazzo, che nonostante i suoi poco più di vent’anni le sue esperienze doveva averle fatte.

Killgrave lo fissò con interesse, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
  
“Tu dici?”  
“Beh, sì, di solito è un segnale abbastanza attendibile… poi, è ovvio che esista qualche eccezione. Insomma, se è destino, voi due starete insieme.”  
  
Per l’uomo quella risposta fu quasi un affronto.  
  
- _Come osa questo ragazzino mediocre parlarmi così? Il destino è qualcosa che gli esseri umani inferiori si inventano per poter giustificare i propri fallimenti. Io sono Killgrave, il destino mi deve stare ad ascoltare! E questo moccioso impertinente merita una lezione._ -

“E così, Jimmy, tu credi molto nel destino?” gli domandò, finendo di bere.

“Certo, signore!”

“Bene, versami il secondo bicchiere e fammi compagnia.” lo spronò.  
  
Il ragazzo versò da bere per entrambi, ma non poteva ancora avere idea di cosa lo attendesse.

Killgrave prese il proprio bicchiere, ma prima che Jimmy potesse bere il suo, lo interruppe.  
  
“Dimmi, Jimmy, ce l’hai del veleno per topi? Immagino di sì, le strade di New York ne sono piene.”  
Jimmy annuì confuso, ancora di più quando l’altro lo invitò ad andarlo a prendere, nell’armadietto sotto il lavello.

“Molto bene, ora versane un po’ nel tuo bicchiere.” ordinò Killgrave, calmo e serafico.

Jimmy eseguì perché non poteva fare altrimenti.  
  
“Sai cosa c’è nel veleno per topi? Solfato di tallio. Incolore,insapore, inodore. Non potresti mai riconoscerlo.” sorrise l’uomo. “Ora, da bravo, Jimmy, versati un altro bicchiere di bourbon, allo stesso livello dell’altro.”   
  
Il barista portò a termine ogni fase di quell’ordine, ottenendo due neat glass riempiti a un livello perfettamente equo.  
Identici. Irriconoscibili. Seppur diversissimi per contenuto. La morte e la vita.  
Una macabra roulette russa.

“Perfetto. Ora devi cambiarli di posto più e più volte, fino a che non saprai più dov’è il bicchiere col veleno. Poi scegline uno e bevilo tutto d’un fiato. 50 e 50 di probabilità. Se è destino, non morirai.” lo sbeffeggiò il persuasore, spietato.  


La sua vittima portò a compimento anche quell’ultimo ordine rigirando nervosamente i bicchieri, mentre il suo carnefice si accingeva a mandare quel messaggio su WhatsApp.  
  
Quasi non ci credette, quando la risposta di Jessica gli giunse in modo fulmineo.  
  
“Ha risposto subito, direi che la cosa è più che positiva!” sorrise, mentre il ragazzo aveva fatto la sua scelta e titubante sollevava il bicchiere per portarselo alle labbra, lento e riluttante.

“Oh, coraggio, ragazzo mio. Tutto d’un fiato, ho detto.” ripeté Killgrave, implacabile, mentre mandava la sua risposta alla bella detective.

  
Il tono di quel comando era stato così mellifluo che Jimmy aveva solo una disperata voglia di accontentarlo.

Bevve tutto d'un fiato. Furono attimi di puro terrore per Jimmy, sapeva che quel tipo di veleno agiva all’istante; ma poi si accorse che anche dopo qualche minuto non gli era successo nulla.  


“Visto, Jimmy? Il destino ti è amico.” ridacchiò Killgrave, alzandosi dallo sgabello senza nemmeno aver finito il secondo drink, pagando e lasciandogli una mancia assai generosa.

“Sono contento che tu abbia scelto correttamente, in fondo mi hai dato un valido consiglio.” gli schiaffeggiò la guancia in modo affettuoso.  
“I film non sbagliano mai! Ti conviene sbarazzarti subito di quel bicchiere avvelenato, perché non ricorderai più nulla della mia presenza qui, appena sarò uscito.” lo istruì un’ultima volta, lasciando il locale.

\- _Jessica sarebbe fiera di me, sto facendo notevoli progressi con le interazioni sociali!_ -  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mattino di quel quattordicesimo giorno, Jessica fece irruzione a casa di Patricia.  
“Trish, apri, ti prego, è importante, se non lo dico a qualcuno esplodo!” bussò e suonò il citofono contemporaneamente, urlando dalla porta.  
Trish fu subito da lei.  
  
“Così finirai per svegliare Wil!” si allarmò lei, che si era infilata una vestaglia celeste al volo per andare ad aprirle. “Possiamo parlare fuori in terrazzo, vieni.” le fece strada.  
  
“Wil?” ripetè Jessica con aria sorniona, seguendola.  
  
“Sì, il mio concentrato di sesso fantastico e senza complicazioni.” dichiarò la bionda, senza scomporsi, chiudendo la porta finestra scorrevole alle loro spalle.  
  
“Se è sesso senza complicazioni, perché dorme da te?” la mise in difficoltà la mora.  
  
“Perché è vero che non voglio complicazioni, ma non mi sembra carino cacciar via la gente nel cuore della notte.” si difese prontamente la sua migliore amica. “Ma poi, scusa, è questo che sei venuta a dirmi in fretta e furia?”  
  
“No, hai ragione. Ricordi quando dicevo che questa mia insana voglia di fare sesso con Kevin potevo gestirla, era temporanea e mi sarebbe passata? Beh, tutte puttanate, sto più nella merda di quando Malcolm cercava la sua dose!” si confidò Jessica, appoggiandosi al cornicione.

\------------------------------------------

“No, non credo di aver capito bene, tu fai cosa su di chi, ogni notte?” domandò Trish allibita, a fine resoconto.

“Invece hai capito benissimo. Perché quella sera che ero ammanettata l’ho lasciato baciarmi senza che me lo imponesse? Anzi, no, peggio, cazzo, sono stata io a baciarlo per prima! Per non parlare di tutto il resto. Perché non può tornare tutto come prima, quando lo odiavo e basta e le mani addosso gliele avrei messe solo per spezzargli il collo?” si sfogò Jessica, disperata.  
  
“Jess, non è che per caso tu abbia semplicemente voglia di far sesso e basta, non per forza con lui?” indagò la speaker.  
“Credi che non abbia provato a scoprirlo? Hai idea di quanti ragazzi ho rimorchiato queste sere, con l’intento di portarli a letto? Ma appena li ho baciati avevo perso ogni interesse, allontanandoli da me. Che io sia dannata… ma voglio solo lui!”  
  
“Io non so che dire…” bofonchiò Trish.  
“È il vaccino. Deve avere avuto qualche sorta di effetto collaterale…” ipotizzò la detective.

Trish la osservò scettica, con le mani sui fianchi.  
“Credi veramente che sia colpa del vaccino?”  
  
Jessica si chiuse in un attimo di silenzio, rivivendo tutte quelle strane, insolite, inaspettate sensazioni delle ultime settimane.  
  
“Io… non lo so.” borbottò.  
“Ti dico come la vedo io, per me esistono due Jessiche dentro di te: la prima è la vittima di Killgrave, che la teneva sotto il suo controllo, abusando di lei, facendole fare cose contro la sua volontà, rendendole la vita un vero inferno.” cominciò a esporre la sua teoria Patricia.  


“E poi c’è la seconda Jessica, quella alla quale Killgrave non fa più paura; anzi, ne è attratta come una calamita. Perchè, parliamoci chiaro, oggettivamente lui è bellissimo.” ammise la bionda e la mora non provò nemmeno a contraddirla. “Soprattutto questa Jessica è così persa per lui perchè stavolta è lei a detenere il comando, a condurre i giochi, a decidere ogni cosa. È come se i ruoli si fossero ribaltati: sei tu ad avere potere su di lui, adesso… e credo che la cosa piaccia parecchio ad entrambi.” concluse la bionda.  
  
“Interessante, potrebbe anche essere … ma in tutto questo, perché allora non mi cerca più? Mesi e mesi di ‘Jessica, tu ed io dobbiamo stare insieme, sei la mia partner perfetta, siamo anime gemelle’ e poi probabilmente ora starà dicendo un sacco di cose stucchevoli a qualche troietta che finirà nel suo letto nel tempo di un battito di ciglia… io, io devo salvare quelle povere ragazze in pericolo!” sproloquiò la mora.

Trish la osservava ancora più scettica di prima.

“Che c’è?” si innervosì l’altra.

“Prova a ripeterlo da detective o eroina preoccupata, perché così suonavi più come una fidanzata gelosa marcia!” la punse sul vivo la sorella.  


“Oh cazzo!” imprecò Jessica, per poi cambiare argomento. “Se non altro, stanotte mi ha scritto…”  
  
“Ah sì? Ti va di dirmi cosa?” si incuriosì la bionda.  
  
“'Ti farò ancora gridare il mio nome.'” rispose la mora. “E io, come una scema senza un briciolo di dignità gli ho risposto ‘Ti piacerebbe!’ e lui poco dopo ha controbattutto con ‘Così come a te!’” le raccontò. “Trish, ho dovuto far violenza su me stessa per far morire lì la cosa, perchè ero a un passo dal chiamarlo e se lo avessi fatto avremmo fatto sesso telefonico, come l’ultima volta!”  
  
“Quale ultima volta?” strabuzzò gli occhi Trish.  
“Uh, questo ancora non te l’avevo detto, vero? Quando sono tornata da _Newcastle_ l’ho chiamato e…”  
“Okay, basta così, non voglio sapere altro!” la fermò in tempo la speaker.   
“Quello che ti serve è un po’ di lavoro per distrarti. Non c’era quel caso di tradimento di cui mi parlavi?”  
“Ma chi? Mrs Snuttberg?”  
“Sì, esatto, la moglie di quel dirigente che lei accusa di importunare le ragazzine. Adescalo sui social e tendigli una trappola.” la consigliò l’amica. “Magari già stasera. Portalo al _Deluxy Hall_ , lì pullula di ventenni, nel caso non guardasse te.”  
“Hey! Non avrà occhi che per me il viscido maiale, perché sfoggerò il mio migliore look alla Lolita!” annunciò, sentendosi già più motivata.  
Concentrarsi sul lavoro le avrebbe solo fatto bene.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
Killgrave si compiacque che quella sera l’uomo che doveva incontrare fosse in orario.

Alle 23:20 gli stava già illustrando pregi e difetti della sostanza che gli aveva procurato; ma l’incantatore nemmeno lo stava più ascoltando.  
  
Sporgendosi, ad un altro tavolo, non molto distante aveva visto Jessica, ma quanto diversa dal suo solito!  
Indossava una gonnellina a pieghe da collegiale, in fantasia scozzese, abbinata a una camicetta rossa, con una cravatta che richiamava la minigonna.  
  
\- _Chi è quella feccia umana lì con lei?_ \- si innervosì.  
  
Pose fine a quell’incontro d’affari prima del previsto, ovvio, facendo in modo che l’altro se ne andasse lasciandogli la preziosa sostanza e dimenticandosi di riscuotere il pagamento  


Dopodiché non perse tempo, raggiungendo il suo obiettivo.  
  
“Tu, tornatene a casa e ricordati di avere una moglie!” comandò al dirigente che lasciò subito il locale, senza nemmeno salutare la sua accompagnatrice.  
  
Lei, di contro, aveva ben altro di cui preoccuparsi.  
  
_\- No, no, no, no, no, cazzo, lui cosa ci fa qui? Giuro che Trish l’ammazzo!_ -  
  
“Idiota, quello era il mio caso! Il lavoro di una sera buttato nel cesso!” lo aggredì lei nel tentativo di salvare le apparenze.  
  
“Tu lavori troppo, Jess!” alzò gli occhi lui. “Anche se però mi piace un sacco la tua tenuta di lavoro, stasera!” ammiccò, sornione.  
  
Jessica, senza dare nell’occhio lo ammirò in quel suo completo blu scuro con la camicia porpora e una cravatta blu.  
Era bellissimo, come sempre.  
  
\- _Ecco un’altra giacca che mi porterei via…_ \- si perse nelle sue fantasie lei, prima di registrare quel che lui le aveva detto.  
  
“Taci, porco!” sbottò lei, odiandosi per essersi vestita così. “Piuttosto, dimmi, hai giocato ancora allo scienziato pazzo col tuo caro paparino?”  
  
“Oh sì, ci puoi scommettere!” sogghignò fiero lui.  
“E sentiamo, a quanto sei arrivato?”  
“30 ore e un raggio di 120 metri.” dichiarò lui, sempre più tronfio.   
“Ma ancora non sei arrivato a me.” lo provocò lei.  
“Vogliamo provare?” la sfidò lui, reclinando la testa per osservarla meglio.  
“Fai del tuo meglio… o del tuo peggio!”   
“Sorridi.” comandò lui.  
  
Jessica sfoderò il più radioso dei sorrisi.  
Kevin sorrise estasiato in risposta, ma lei gli mostrò anche il terzo dito, tornando a guardarlo truce.  
  
“Evidentemente, ancora no!” sbuffò lui.  
“Ritenta, sarai più fortunato, stronzo!” sbottò lei, per poi andarsene.  
  
- _Meno tempo passo con lui e meno rischio di tradirmi!_ \- si disse, facendosi largo fra la gente.  
  
Questo prima che le luci, che fino ad allora erano state blu, si tingessero di viola.  
  
E l’artefice di quel cambiamento repentino ora se ne stava sopra il palco del _Deluxy Hall_ , con in mano un microfono.

_And now all that I got is just a microphone_  
_To let you know that I am all alone_  
_I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts_

  
Jessica era quasi arrivata all’uscita, ma aveva come la sensazione che non sarebbe stato facile lasciare quel locale.  
  
“Buonasera a tutti!” salutò il suo pubblico la voce vellutata di Kevin. “C’è quella ragazza con la gonnellina scozzese e la camicia rossa che deve sapere quanto io sono solo. Portatela qui.” ordinò.  
  
Com’è facile immaginare, tutti presero a cuore l’appello così romantico che aveva fatto quell’innamorato, desiderando solo di aiutarlo.  
  
Un ragazzo vicino a Jessica l’avvistò, riconobbe l’identikit che l’uomo così carismatico aveva fatto e la strattonò verso di sè.   
“Lui è così solo, raggiungilo.” le disse spingendola verso l’interno della ressa.  
  
Jessica ovviamente non poteva mettersi a picchiare quegli innocenti e si ritrovò in un vortice di persone quasi lobotomizzate che ripetendole le stesse cose che aveva detto il primo ragazzo, finirono per farla arrivare sul palco, dove Kevin non se la lasciò sfuggire.  
  
“Te ne volevi andare già? Sarebbe stato un tale peccato. La notte è ancora così giovane.” mormorò, suadente, stringendola per le braccia.  
Quel solo tocco le causò più di mille brividi e non erano di disgusto.  
  
“Sai, potrei sempre aprire un locale tutto mio e chiamarlo _Purple Delight_ e la gente che vi entra potrebbe ritrovarsi a fare le cose più disparate: dal restare in equilibrio su un piede soltanto all’uccidere il proprio partner!” ridacchiò lui.  
“Guarda che per un buon andamento di un locale i clienti servono vivi!” stette al suo gioco lei, mentre lui aveva cominciato ad accarezzarle braccia e spalle in un modo che le stava facendo perdere il controllo.  
E anche lui se n’era accorto.  
  
C’era una strana elettricità nell’aria.  
  
“Okay, tutti, statemi a sentire, deejay, fai partire la musica, voi altri, ballate e divertitevi!” li spronò Kevin, urlando, perché non aveva più il microfono, ma in compenso stava stringendo Jessica a sé.

_Hold me, we're dancing in the dark of the night_  
_You're shining like a neon light_  
_I light you up when I get inside_  
_So won't you touch me 'cause everybody's watching us now_  
_We're putting on a show for the crowd_  
_So turn it up baby make it loud_

Una mano di Kevin scese ad accarezzare le cosce della ragazza, lasciate così scoperte da quella gonnellina minuscola.  
“Queste calze a rete larga mi fanno impazzire Jess…” le sussurrò lui, annusandole i capelli.  
“Kevin…” mormorò lei, quasi come una preghiera, cominciando a ballare con lui.  
“Non smettere di toccarmi…” lo implorò.  
  
Le luci a intermittenza li nascondevano bene, ma per lo più, su consiglio di Killgrave, tutti erano impegnati a ballare per conto loro.  
  
“Queste calze sono così fragili… basta un niente e si rompono!” sogghignò Kevin, strappando la parte alta per farsi strada fra le sue gambe e accarezzare le mutandine che già si stavano inumidendo.  
  
\- _Prima mi ha picchiato, mi ha tramortito e ora sono in coma e sto sognando tutto? No, è tutto vero… la mia Jessica mi vuole. E senza imposizioni._ \-   
  
Fu un bacio a interrompere i pensieri di Killgrave. Quello che gli stava dando Jessica, che, sempre a ritmo di musica, si era avvinghiata a lui, con le braccia attorno al suo collo. E romperglielo non sembrava proprio fra le sue prospettive.   
  
E ben presto le mani scesero per trafficare con i suoi pantaloni.  
Kevin rispose con irruenza al suo bacio, strizzando leggermente i seni attraverso la sua camicetta, cosa che le regalò un piacevole sussulto.  
  
“Kevin!” gemette lei, baciandogli il collo.  
  
“Jess, tesoro… qualcuno comincia a guardarci…” l’avvisò Kevin, accorgendosi dei primi curiosi.  
  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo!” ringhiò lei, senza staccarsi dal suo collo. “Che guardino pure, tanto poi farai loro dimenticare ogni cosa.”  
“Tutto quello che il tuo cuore desidera.” mormorò lui, facendole sentire la sua presenza contro il suo inguine. “Visto che tanto poi non lo ricorderanno, regaliamo il più audace degli show!” decise lui.  
  
Riprendendo a baciarsi, lei sfilò le mutandine e sollevò la gonna quel tanto che bastava, lui si abbassò pantaloni e boxer non più del necessario ed entrò in lei, mascherando il tutto come se fosse una danza che li voleva a strettissimo contatto.  
  
“Kevin, Kevin, Keeeeviinn!” urlò lei, sopraffatta dal rumore della musica e lui la strinse più a sè, per poi uscire prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Era stato breve, ma intenso, probabilmente era l’adrenalina della situazione ad aver accelerato tutto quanto.  
Ai due bastò guardarsi negli occhi, per capire che ancora non avevano finito.  
  
Kevin fece un cenno al deejay di interrompere la musica, per poi riavvicinarsi al microfono.  
  
“Dimenticate quello che avete appena visto, noi due non siamo mai stati qui!” disse, indicando Jessica, prima che i due raggiungessero l’uscita, indisturbati  
  


_So right now, I wanna leave with you right now_  
_I wanna be with you all night, in the car let's go_  
_Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home_

L’idea era di andare a casa, di Jessica, di Kevin, poco importava.  
La verità è che a malapena raggiunsero il parcheggio e finirono per avere il secondo round sul cofano della sua _Land Rover_ , nel parcheggio, fortunatamente isolato.  
  
“Bastardo, dimmi che c’era qualcos’altro dentro a quel vaccino!” ringhiò lei, baciandolo con foga, mentre lo sbatteva contro il cofano e una mano si faceva strada fra i suoi boxer.  
“C’era un elisir d’amore, è questo che stai pensando? Peccato che mio padre è un affermato scienziato, non la Fata Turchina!” rise lui, ribaltando le posizioni e facendole aprire le gambe, posando baci delicati sul suo sensibilissimo interno coscia.  
  
Lei si morse il labbro per non urlare.  
“È tutto reale, cara mia. Nessun trucchetto. Questo sta accadendo perché siamo entrambi a volerlo!” la fece scontrare con la realtà.  
“Questo non significa niente!” protestò lei, stendendolo nuovamente sul cofano e salendo a cavalcioni su di lui, con l’intento di scendere solo quando avesse raggiunto il secondo, potente orgasmo della serata, cosa che stavolta ci mise più tempo per arrivare, ma che poi ripagò entrambi, con gli interessi.  
“Keevviiinn, oddio…” si lasciò andare lei, in estasi. “Accidenti, ho urlato il tuo nome. Mi hai fatto ancora gridare il tuo nome. Avevi detto che lo avresti fatto.” mormorò.  
  
“Perché? Quelle tre o quattro volte che l’hai urlato nel locale non contavano?” ridacchiò lui.  
“Non l’ho urlato anche lì!” si impuntò lei.  
“Oh sì che lo hai fatto!” sogghignò lui, per poi farsi più serio.  
  
“Jessica, io…” mormorò lui, in procinto di baciarla ancora, ma lei si divincolò, dandosi una sistemata come poteva, con le calze ormai ridotte a brandelli.  
“Come dicevo prima, questo non cambia nulla. Non siamo una coppia. Siamo a livello di scopamici. Solo che amici non lo siamo mai stati. Ecco, sì, siamo degli scopanemici!” chiarì lei.

“Me lo farò bastare. Per ora.” ridacchiò lui, riallacciandosi i pantaloni. “Ah, Jessica. Guarda che rivoglio indietro la mia giacca, so che ce l’hai tu!” sfoderò un sorriso furbetto.  
“E io voglio vedere il filmato… e non mi riferisco a quello di quando tu eri bambino, con gli esperimenti dei tuoi genitori. Intendo il nostro filmino.”  
“Oh.” si stupì l’altro, per la sua audacia. “Beh, pare proprio che entrambi abbiamo qualcosa a cui teniamo. E se tu venissi a casa mia indossando la mia giacca… e nient’altro?”  
“Nemmeno quel babydoll?” ammiccò lei.  
“Le grandi menti pensano allo stesso modo!” sorrise lui.  
  
Jessica gli sorrise in risposta.  
  
“Raggiungimi e possiamo vederci il filmino insieme. Credimi o no, ma ancora non l’ho visto nemmeno io.”  
“Non so perchè, ma ho la tendenza a crederti in questi ultimi giorni.” ammise la detective.  
“Quindi abbiamo un accordo, non è così?” ammiccò il persuasore.  
“Beh, tu comincia a diminuire i bodyguard dei quali ti circondi. Non vorrei esibirmi in show del genere per troppe persone…” gli fece un occhiolino malizioso lei.  
  
“Sai, Luke sarà anche indistruttibile e super resistente e forte… ma è anche super noioso. Lo facevamo sempre nello stesso modo e lui grugniva sempre negli stessi, esatti momenti. Tu sei molto più fantasioso e imprevedibile!” gli rivelò lei, scompigliandogli i capelli e dandogli un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia, prima di sparire nella notte.  
  
Kevin gongolò soddisfatto per quello che Jessica gli aveva appena detto, poi analizzò meglio il tutto e si accigliò fra il perplesso e il furibondo.  


\-  _Luke?! Chi cazzo è questo maledetto Luke?_ -

\--   
FINE  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco la mia personalissima rivisitazione dell’episodio 12 ‘AKA Take a bloody number ‘ , anche perchè il locale è lo stesso.. sempre che io sia riuscita a leggerlo giusto dallo schermo del pc di Jessica nel fermo immagine.
> 
> Il lounge bar dove va Kevin è On Now Lounge Bar , cercatelo su FB se vi va, ha davvero quelle luci *O* tutte le volte che faccio ricerche per Kevin calamito a me queste deliziose cosucce viola, senza volerlo, ahaha
> 
> E sempre parlando di ricerche, mi è venuta voglia di assaggiare il Bourbon XD
> 
> Vado morbosamente fiera di tutta la scena del bar, Jimmy me lo sono presa a cuore, lol … scherzi a parte, spero di aver reso Kevin il più IC possibile, me lo vedevo proprio fare così, quasi lo sentivo parlare nella mia testa ^^’
> 
> Anche perché, manca poco che nell'altra miniserie lo faccia diventare un folletto del Fantabosco... qui mantiene più la sua identità... almeno spero ^^'  
> Con Jessica invece sono stata cattivissima, lol, lol, si è beccata la dipendenza da ‘sesso non controllato con Kevin’ e se la tiene XD
> 
> spero lo abbiate trovato abbastanza hot ^^’
> 
> io sarei cliente abituale al Purple Delight, a costo di rimetterci la vita ogni sera XDD chi prenota con me?
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, ma potete dirmi qualsiasi cosa, anche tirarmi ortaggi XD
> 
> E comunque, che vi piaccia o no, questa miniserie (che di mini ormai ha sempre meno ^^') continua.


End file.
